


Like This

by WillowRoseBrook



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7614043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowRoseBrook/pseuds/WillowRoseBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitzsimmons are on vacation, and find a beautiful, secluded waterfall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like This

“It’s beautiful out here, Fitz,” she said, a huge grin on her face.

It had been over an hour’s hike from the dusty parking lot, but he had assured her that it would be worth it as they climbed uphill and then downhill and slightly off the beaten path.

“Yeah,” he said, grinning up at the sky, head tilted back with his hands on his hips. He had dropped his backpack at his feet already. “It’s nice.”

Jemma wandered closer to the crystalline pool, large with a misty waterfall, tucked beneath an arching grey rock. She took a seat on a boulder near the water and closed her eyes. She could hear Fitz’s steps as he moved to join her, could hear the crash of water droplets against the rocks.

“Thank you,” she said, opening her eyes to meet his gaze. After a moment he looked away, a silly grin on his face. “What?”

He shook his head, still grinning.

“Nothing.”

“Fitz…”

“It’s just…You and I…alone….”

Jemma’s eyes widened , and she grabbed his wrist, giving him a disapproving look.

“Leo! Alone at a _waterfall_ ,” she protested.

“At a waterfall,” he repeated thoughtfully before meeting her eyes again. Jemma just laughed and kissed his cheek. She pulled away and got up off the rock. He stayed sitting for a moment, then jumped to his feet as if suddenly hit by a brilliant idea.

“Let’s go swimming!” he declared, excited again. Jemma eyed him curiously.

“Fitz, these aren’t exactly swimming clothes. You didn’t tell me to bring a bathing suit.”

“So?” he asked, and his hands went to the hem of his shirt. Jemma shook her head, hands on her hips.

“If you want to walk all the way back in dripping trousers, be my guest. But you should probably check the pockets first.”

To her surprise, he dropped the shorts to the ground entirely. She turned around, throwing her hands up in the air.

“Fitz, what are you—“

“There’s no one around, Jemma.”

“Oh, no no no.”

“It’s not like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

Jemma froze, speechless, one hand going to cover her mouth. She turned back to face him again, and he was grinning in a way that was incredibly un-Fitz-ike.

“Fitz. Anybody could come along. I’m not going skinny-dipping with you.” He shrugged, stripping off his underwear, and she tilted her head to the sky.

“Your loss, then.” He raced into the water and landed with a splash, and Jemma watched him, giving a heavy sigh. She looked from the water to the bushes and then back again.

“”Come on, Jemma,” he called from where he stood, chest deep. Jemma shook her head and took a seat in the pebbles at the water’s edge, cradling her face in her hands. He sighed and shook his head, then started swimming like he was on the Olympic team, face in the water, away from the shore.

“You’re not impressing me,” she muttered, but he couldn’t hear her. Jemma licked her lips, taking another moment to think. “Oh, what the heck.”

His back was towards her as she started to strip, but he turned around in time to see her step uncomfortably into the water. He let out a whoop and she paddled over, a silly grin on her face.

Then she splashed him, and he splashed her back. Finally, he picked her up, squealing, and tossed her a couple of feet away, into the deeper water. She swam back, laughing, brushing dripping hair from her eyes. They gazed at each other in silence for a moment, and then his arms were around her and he was kissing her lips. She let out a little squeak of surprise, but responded in kind, her hands traveling up and around his neck. His hands went downward, past her hips, and he lifted her up. She clung to him, gasping as he tried to take a step towards the shore. She put her feet back down, steadying him with a hand to his chest.

“Fitz,” she warned, with half a laugh. He gave her an all too pleased grin. She shook her head. “Fine.”

He went back to kissing her neck until she squealed. She pulled back, flushed, and ran a hand through her hair.

“You bit me!”

He raised an eyebrow and brought his mouth back to the wound. She tilted her head back, arching into his touch. There was going to be a mark.

She pushed him away from her but kept a hold on his arms. Their eyes met.

“Fitz, I—“ She shook her head. She wasn’t sure of what she was trying to say.

“What do you want, love?” he asked with a joking glitter in his eye.

“Um.” She laughed, closing her eyes. She didn’t want to stop. She shook her head again to clear it. “I want...” She bit her lip in indecision. He nodded for her to continue, his eyes expectant, his face inches from hers. “I think we should get out of the water.”

He pulled back with an almost sad sigh, but followed her lead to the shore. He reached for his shirt in the pebbles, and in that instant Jemma made a decision. She stopped him from slipping it over his head with a light touch to his wrist. He faced her, and their eyes met. Then she was pushing her lips against his, pulling him towards her with both hands. He dropped the shirt.

“Do we have something we could lay on?” She could feel the excitement course through him as he realized what she was suggesting. He laughed, pulling back.

“Backpack... .around here somewhere.” He spun away from her, holding up a finger, gesturing for her to stay. She grinned as he grabbed his bag, clumsily rifling through it. “Ummm…sweatshirt? Here! Towel!”

He marched back triumphantly, holding the beach towel in one fist. She watched as he spread it on the ground, a ways from where she was standing, where the pebbled ground turned to soft dust. He was meticulous, and adorable, and still completely nude. Jemma grinned. He presented the towel-bed to her like an award, and she closed the space between them. He pressed a palm to her lower back.

“Let’s sit down?”

It was comfortable enough (kind of), and the whole thing was absurd, really. He sat first and she followed, climbing onto his lap. She straddled him, pleased with the surprised look on his face. She could feel his hardness pressing against her pelvis as she brought her mouth to the nape of his neck, running her tongue over his soft skin. This really was ridiculous. But this wasn’t the time to think, not when his hands gripped her so tightly, his mouth left a wet trail from her neck to her breast. She tilted her head back, fighting to keep her breathing steady. She pulled his face back to hers and kissed him again.

His hands traced down her body, spreading a tingling over her sides and back. He reached a hand back behind her and found her entrance. The angle was awkward, but that didn’t stop Jemma from gasping as he slid the first few digits of his finger into her. She leaned forward, slipping away from his grip, but grinding her hips against his.

“Jemma!” he gasped. She pulled back.

“Too much?” she guessed, teasing. He grinned.

“Not at all.” His hands rested just above her waist. They sat there, panting for a moment. She made a move to climb off and lay back. “Wait,” he said, panting. “Stay like this.” He positioned her so that his tip was right at her entrance and then met her eyes again. She braced her hands on his shoulders. Slowly, she sank down onto him, relishing the stretch, relishing the intensity of the eye contact as she did so. He was smiling, silly, and she loved him so much for it.

She began to rock, slowly at first, but then they fell into rhythm. She clutched him tighter; his hands gripped her bottom.

“Jemma,” he gasped, tracing one hand up and down her back, nails digging in every so often. “Yes, yes, yes, like that.”

There was only him in that moment, only them and their bliss. She was just on the edge when she leaned back and the angle changed. It pushed her closer, and he let out a groan.

“Jemma, I’m almost—“

“Me too,” she whispered.

She fell apart when he took her nipple in his mouth, laving his tongue over the point. Her eyes squeezed shut and her muscles clenched, and it tipped him over the edge too. He came inside her, breathless. They sat panting for a moment. He gave her a grin. Her grip on him slipped and she started to fall backwards.

“Woah there,” he laughed, catching her. He eased them so they were lying on their sides.

“Fitz,” she said after a moment to catch her breath. She couldn’t stop laughing. “Fitz! By a waterfall!”

“By a waterfall,” he conceded, with a grin to match hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a little rushed, and I can't help but feel my characterization was a bit off, but hopefully I'll be back with more Fitzsimmons in the future.


End file.
